1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Fe-based amorphous alloy applied to, for example, dust cores of transformers and choke coils for power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust cores used in booster circuits of hybrid vehicles and the like, and reactors, transformers, and choke coils used in power generation and transformer stations are produced by powder compaction of Fe-based amorphous alloy powder and binders. A metallic glass having good soft magnetic properties can be used as the Fe-based amorphous alloy.
However, in the related art, there were no Fe—Cr—P—C—B—Si-system Fe-based amorphous capable of exhibiting a high saturation magnetic flux density Bs (in particular, about 1.5 T or higher) while exhibiting a glass transition temperature (Tg).
US2012/0092111, U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,019, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-93204, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-10668 disclose compositions of Fe—Cr—P—C—B—Si-based soft magnetic alloys but do not disclose an Fe—Cr—P—C—B—Si-based soft magnetic alloy capable of exhibiting a high saturation magnetic flux density Bs of about 1.5 T or higher while exhibiting a glass transition temperature (Tg).